ufrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Lux Cautin
Lux is an eccentric young Jedi Grandmaster that resides in the Council of Knowledge on Naboo. He enjoys planting trees in odd places using his knowledge of plant surge. The twenty two year old Jedi enjoys lazing about all day listening to others talk about important things. Lately though, he has been under the impression that he should probably start doing something more beneficial to the Jedi Order. This may explain why he has abruptly offered to take on Ewen Krastin as his apprentice. Bio Discovery Lux was born on Onderon to a drunk of a Sith father and a non-Force sensitive mother. He has an older brother named Solus who ran away from home when Lux was only six. Lux didn't stay on Onderon for long however, one night his father came home drunk and (as usual) began to beat his mother. This time though, he was to rough. He killed her, snapped her neck when he threw her into the wall. Lux was face to face with his mothers empty eyes. His father came after him. Lux was filled with rage at his mothers death. He wanted his father to experience what he had done to his mother. So, surprising his father, he willed his father into the opposite wall. His father was confused, he didn't know his son had any Force potential, Lux was surprised as well. He hadn't used his hands to knock his father over. Before his father could recover Lux willed his fathers own lightsaber into the air and activated it with his mind. He killed him that night at the age of eight. A few moment's later the door opened to reveal not the authorities, but a grizzled old man. And outside where there should have been carbon scoring and the walls of nearby buildings, there was sunlight and open fields. To this day he's not sure if the background was simply an illusion used by the old man or if the old man somehow created a portal to Telos. The man introduced himself as 'Arkae' and told Lux that if he came with him he could learn to use this power he had and become very powerful. Powerful enough to stop things like this from happening to other young children. When Lux asked how he had found him, he told him he had felt what he had done from several miles away and that if he had felt it, than others had as well. And they would be coming for him. That was enough for the young Lux. He followed the young man, he doesn't even remember the journey. Banned Arkae turned out to be 'Master Arkae' and the Dean of a school for those with Force talent. This school was not focused on Jedi teachings or even Sith teachings, instead it taught those that attended to walk the middle ground. It was a Gray school. Lux met a young girl there named Taya. Together, they stirred up trouble wherever they could. They were good students, but better mischief makers. Together they set off stink bombs, started garbage fires, and sneaked around after dark. They were caught every single time of course, but that never stopped them. One day, they were up to their usual mischief when a young bully named Viljalmr decided it would be a great time to interrupt. Things happened quickly, Lux told him to sod off and the bully decided to attack. Taya was knocked aside and Lux was pinned to the ground. Images of his father quickly filled his mind, he threw the boy into the air, and from the air to the wall. He began pummeling him using nothing but the Force. Of course, this drew every instructor outside their classrooms. The scene that greeted them was nothing if not insanity. Taya was screaming at Lux to stop, the young bully was limp and unconscious in the air slamming repeatedly into the wall, and Lux in the center of it all, looking much less furious than one would think. He simply stared as he slammed the boy into the wall over and over. Arkae quickly intervened, the boy was sent to the infirmary with a broken arm, a fractured heel, a shattered hip, a fractured skull, and a concussion. Not to mention the countless bruises. He would be very very sore when he woke up. Lux was expelled one hour later, the young ten year old sent off on his own. The Way After being expelled from the school, Lux found himself homeless and alone. All he had was his fathers old lightsaber which he had kept hidden for years. Not even Taya had known he possessed the weapon. He spent the first night alone in a warehouse full of boxes. There were patrols of course, but his small amount of training gave him an advantage over them. He was able to feel their presences through the Force. Every time one would draw near, he would move to a spot that had just been patrolled. It seemed far to easy. It was to easy. There were cameras. There are always cameras. They came for him one hour after he had fallen asleep, fortunately he was warned by his ability to detect nearby life, he was nimble and easily escaped. However, this meant he had no place to stay. Luck was with him, or something was. He stumbled upon a young boy of nearly the same age by the name of Leon Krastin. The boy offered to share what little he had, in exchange, Lux taught him what he knew. Over the next few years they became fast friends and began to depend on one another. Lux learned the ins and outs of city life (which he would later reject in favor of a quieter life in a more forested area). Together they did what they had to to survive. Stealing what they needed and sharing it with the other young children of the city. It was on Telos, while breaking bread with his fellow orphans that Lux came to understand the ideals of the Jedi. Possibilities Lux and Leon were up to their usual shenanigans on what seemed like a normal day when Viljalmr appeared, armed with a lightsaber. He had turned to the Sith. He attacked and Lux revealed his fathers saber. In the ensuing brawl Leon disappeared, and the bridge that Lux and Viljalmr were dueling on buckled and collapsed. Lux barely escaped in time, he didn't know what happened to Viljalmr or to Leon. Over the next few years he stowed away on ship after ship, never staying in one place for too long. He he was always exploring the Force, always learning and trying to further his knowledge. Eventually he chanced upon a meeting of Jedi, Sith, and Gray discussing the possibility of a place of truce so they could try to understand one another without risk of death. This reminded him of the academy on Telos and, after watching for a number of days, finally decided to introduce himself as a "Lowly Jedi Padawan" in search of a master. He asked permission to observe their experiment. He listened as many spoke their beliefs on the possibility of such a Council. Some believed that this "Council of Knowledge" would fail before the first day was over, some called the Jedi and Sith who participated treasonous. Lux didn't care, he was far more interested in what these Jedi and Sith thought they could accomplish than what the others said would happen. A New Home Time passed and the work that so many put into the Council of Knowledge payed off. Lux had a new home. As he observed and interacted with those in the Council of Knowledge (CoK), he began edging closer and closer to the mindset of the Gray. When an opening for the Gray councilor seat was announced he began training as a Gray in earnest. He requested a Sith by the name of Lord Theron train him in their ways, while he asked several other Jedi, including his future friend and healer Kaytren Li to assist him in better learning their ways. Not long after he began this training, the war broke out. Lux, angry that so many from this Council (that was to teach understanding between the two factions) were going off to fight instead of attempting to talk it out, snapped a pillar in the courtyard in half with a Kinetite (where it now serves as a bench and back rest to those who choose to relax there), letting it serve as a symbol for the broken galaxy they lived in. A man fixed the pillar the next day, Lux just broke it again using the same technique. In Between Factions Instead of fighting in a war he didn't believe in, he chose to provide a medical fleet for use by both sides. Not long after the first battle, Viljalmr and Leon both reappeared. Fighting Style Lux prefers to use the Force to fight his enemies, but when forced to fight up close he tends to use a single lightsaber. He's somewhat skilled in Makashi and is currently trying to learn Shien. (Similar to the style used by Niko Tyris.) *Makashi = Advanced *Jar'Kai = Advanced *Shien = Beginner Weapons *Luxs' first saber. A plain curved hilt and an orange blade. *Luxs' second saber. (A plain traditional hilt with no decoration)He tuned it to him so it will only function for him. It's blade is red. Force Powers Though a Grandmaster, Lux still yearns for knowledge of the Force. He is constantly searching for new powers that he has yet to use. *Alter Environment *Battle Precognition *Breath Control *Emerald Lightning *Force Absorb *Force Bubble *Force Concealment *Force Crush *Force Deflect *Force Heal *Force Jump *Force Light *Force Lightning *Force Push/Pull *Force Repulse *Force Scream *Force Speed *Kinetite *Malacia *Plant Surge *Ray Note Not done yet!